


Jon Snow and Redheads

by So_Many_Feelings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, death of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Feelings/pseuds/So_Many_Feelings
Summary: A series of oneshots about the relationships Jon Snow has with the redheads in his life.





	1. Catelyn Stark

Maybe there was a time where he thought Lady Catelyn was his mother, but if there had been Jon didn't remember it. For as long he could remember it had been made painfully clear to him that he was not like his true born siblings, from Theon's jabs to the fact that he didn't share the Tully look like most of his brothers and sisters. There was also the fact that Lady Stark rarely acknowledged him, except for her cold gaze following him whenever he dared enter her presence. 

He wouldn't consider himself sad when he heard of what had happened at The Twins. Still, that didn't mean the news of her death brought him pleasure. She might not have treated him with the same warmth as she did his half siblings, but Jon couldn't help it if occasionally his mind wandered back to the stories he heard of the Red Wedding and wonder if in her last moments, with those she loved gone or dying in front of her, Lady Stark had felt as alone as he had in Winterfell.


	2. Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinks back to his childhood with Robb.

When Jon was younger he used to hide in Robb's room whenever he was upset. Eventually his older brother would find him, swaddle him in blankets as if he were a babe, and whisper promises and reassurances. _Of course Sansa will know you didn't mean to drop her doll, she's simply being over dramatic. Don't listen to Theon's taunts, he's just in a sour mood today._ Years later, when Sam tells Jon about Robb's murder there are snowflakes in his hair and he remembers saying goodbye to his brother, never thinking they wouldn't see one another again. Perhaps he shouldn't have listened to Sam and the others that night he tried to leave Castle Black. He might have been executed for being a craven, but at least he would've been with Robb.


	3. Tormund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolution of Jon and Tormund's friendship.

When he first met Tormund, Jon didn't trust the man. Just like every other child in The North he'd grown up hearing stories about the Wildlings and how they'd sneak past The Wall to raid nearby villages, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. Except it wasn't just his previous prejudices against the Free Folk that made Jon wary of the giant redhead. It's how Tormund looked at Jon as if he saw right through him, as if he knew Jon was still loyal to The Night's Watch. Then something between them shifted. Jon isn't sure if it was Ygritte's death or his help getting the Free Folk past The Wall that brought them together, but now Jon doesn't just trust Tormund, he relies on him.


	4. Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's thoughts during Rickon's death.

Jon tensed as soon as Ramsey brought Rickon out. He studied the young boy's face, took note of all the ways his little brother had grown up the past couple of years, but all Jon could truly focus on was the knife in Ramsey's hand and the smug expression on his face. When Rickon was freed and allowed to walk away Jon felt as if he'd lost the ability to breathe, he'd heard all of Sansa's warnings about Ramsey, it wasn't possible he'd simply let Rickon return to his family. 

In a weird way Jon was relieved when Ramsey was handed his bow and arrow, he thought he could reach Rickon in time. Rickon was sprinting, covering as much ground as he possibly could, and the closer Jon got to his brother the faster he forced to go. 

Just when he thought they had made it, that they'd be safe, an arrow pierced through Rickon's chest. Ramsey seized his moment to attack, but even as the the wall of soldiers crept closer all Jon could do was stare at his little brother's body crumpled on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the show Rickon isn't technically a ginger, but in the books he is so I figured he counts as a redhead.


	5. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's thoughts when he says goodbye to Bran during season 1.

Before Bran's fall Jon had promised they would explore The Wall together, enjoying the fantasy of Bran becoming awestruck when he sees his older brothers new home. While Bran has never been as formal around Jon as Sansa is, they have also never had the same bond Jon shares with Arya, and Jon will never stop seeking approval from his siblings. 

Then Bran is found on the grounds of Winterfell, his body mangled like a baby bird who couldn't learn how to fly, and Jon almost stays. Somehow Bran managed to survive the fall, but he still hasn't woken up. With each day that passes the more unsure Master Luwin becomes Bran's chances of recovering, and although it breaks his heart Jon realizes it is time for him to leave home. 

He goes to say goodbye to Bran first, though, knowing it could be the last time he sees his little brother. Not even Catelyn Stark can scare Jon away when he enters Bran's room, as he goes to give his brother a kiss goodbye on the forehead and a list of promises Jon isn't sure he'll be able to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know in the show Bran isn't a redhead, but in the books he is so I figured I'd include him.


	6. Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's thoughts during his conversation with Sam about Ygritte during 4x09.

Jon had never been very good with words. Growing up in Winterfell he'd learned to try to make himself invisible, to never draw attention to himself. Anytime he did show affection to his father or siblings he preferred to rely on his actions.

So when Sam asks him about his time with Ygritte Jon tries to ignore how flustered he feels and explain to Sam what she was like. Because maybe Sam is right, and they're all going to die soon, and if there was ever a time for Jon to open up to someone about Ygritte it was now. He knows Sam won't judge him for his actions.

So Jon tries to explain, he really does, but it's as if for every detail Jon gives to Sam there are another ten things he remembers about Ygritte that he can't bring himself to say. Sam knows her hair was red, but not that she was kissed by fire, or how she could switch so easily between being a stone-cold warrior and a charming girl with a warm smile.

He tries to tell Sam what sex is like, how it felt to belong so completely to someone else. What Jon doesn't tell him is that when he was alone in that cave with Ygritte it was the first time he didn't doubt he was where he was supposed to be. That he still goes to bed wondering what it we be like if he'd just listened to her, if they'd stayed in that cave.

He tries to act bitter about the fact she fired three arrows into his skin, but he knows Ygritte. Jon has seen her fire a bow and arrow on several occasions, he knows that she doesn't miss. He's still alive because she wants him to be, and Jon can't forget that. He also can't forget the sound of her laugh or the warmth of her lips, and it's almost enough to make Jon want to go back to her.

But Jon isn't good with words, so he doesn't say any of this to Sam. Instead he tells his friend to go to bed, and he watches over Castle Black. He wonders if he'll see her again, and questions what will happen if he does.


	7. Melissandre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his complicated relationship with Melissandre during season six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct quotes from the show are in italics.

Jon knew very little about Melissandre, which felt odd considering she was the reason he was alive. The only thing he was certain about was her devotion to her faith. The first time he'd met her was when she'd followed Stannis to Castle Black, and he knew it was her influence on the former king that led to Mance Rayder's death.

 

But Jon did know how Ser Davos felt about Shireen Baratheon. He heard the unnerving mixture of heartbreak and fury in the man's voice. _I loved that girl like she was my own-she was good, she was kind, and you killed her_. What's worse is that Melissandre didn't even try to deny it. That she was more upset about Stannis' defeat than the fact she had killed the little girl.

 

 _I try to interpret His signs as best I can_. Shireen Baratheon had been burned to death because of Melissandre, and Jon knew Davos was hungry for justice. However, he couldn't ignore he was brought back from the dead for the same reason.

 

Jon's always tried to be a good leader, but in the end he is uncertain of his decision to banish Melissandre from Winterfell. Part of him felt as if it was a selfish decision, to allow her _to live after killing an innocent, simply because she had given him life. Another part remembers her parting words to him. You know The Great War is still to come...and you know I can help you win that war_. Jon didn't want to admit she was right.


	8. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa's reunion.

Jon and Sansa had always had a cordial relationship. She was never as cold to him as her mother had been, but she also didn't go out of her way to make him feel included like Robb and Arya.

By the time she made it to Castle Black Jon had been ready to leave. His men had killed him and Jon didn't know how to deal with that, so he'd been prepared to leave the Night's Watch. Sansa's presence complicated his plan, Jon immediately realized he couldn't leave her. Even if Sansa hadn't needed him, it had been so long since Jon had been with his family, he couldn't bring himself to separate from her again.

Sansa remained frozen in her spot for several moments, as if she was afraid to make the first move. It's Jon who walks towards her, and once he was close enough to see her he notices the look on her face.

The Sansa that Jon knew in Winterfell was a young girl who loved pretty dresses and stories about handsome knights and fair maidens. The woman in front of him appeared overwhelmed, but there was also a steeliness to her gaze that Jon had never wanted his sister to possess. While it's true Sansa still did not seem to have the same wild nature Arya and Ygritte had shared, it was clear to Jon that Sansa's time in King's Landing had forced her to bury the girl she once was. The realization filled Jon with hatred for the people who had done this to her.

Finally Sansa started to race towards him, he picked her up and suddenly all he could notice was the warm pair of arms around his neck. For a few precious seconds it didn't matter what they had been through or where they were going. It didn't matter that they had never been particularly close, that she wasn't Arya and he wasn't Robb. Everything else could be dealt with later, but right then all Jon wanted to do was hug his little sister.


End file.
